worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NASCARfan19/Piston Cup commentary: Florida 500 wreck
The title is no longer accurate. I've decided to add in multiple parts of the race-interviews, fanfic incidents, all that. And I miss going to try to focus on the more obscure racers. = Pre race interviews = Cam Spinner Kori Turbowitz: I'm here with Cam Spinner, the racer for TripleDent Gum, who will be rolling off 22nd today at the Florida International Speedway. Cam, are you comfortable with your setup, and are you confident? Cam Spinner: Ah, well, we've improved from last year, we're very confident about today and the rest of the season. I'll have to work through lap traffic, but that shouldn't be too hard. Anyway, I'm just gonna go out there, and have a little fun! Kori Turbowitz: Thanks, Cam. Good luck today. Matt Hopper Shannon Spokes: Bob, there are quite a few rookies making their debut today. I'm here with Matt Hopper, who will Ben making his debut today as the racer for Clutch Aid. How do you feel about today? Matt Hopper: Pretty good, yeah. (pause) Ok, a little nervous. But, um, we set a pretty good speed in practice. Didn't qualify where I wanted to, but that'll happen. Never been on a real racetrack like this before, I'm excited to see how it is. Shannon Spokes: Thanks Matt. There you have it folks, he's a little nervous, but he's excited. Matt Hopper is set to make his debut today here at the Florida Intl Speedway. (More to come) = The Crash = (Piston Cup returns from commercial break; several cars are shown spinning) Bob Cutlass: Welcome back to the Florida 500. As usual Jackson Storm is- (Interrupted by Cartrip, cut to Turn 2) Darrell Waltrip: Oh man, Turn 2! Bob Cutlass: Trouble Turn 2! Cam Spinner gets sideways, and numerous cars are collected! Tim Treadless, Phil Speedland, Steve LePage, Chase Racelott may have gotten a piece! Cam Spinner was in the air! Caution is out! Darrell Cartrip: It was bound to happen, even these next gens can't avoid wreckin', as we saw last season! The next gen Big One at Florida International! Natalie Certain: Yes, Darrell. These next gen crashes are often even more violent, considering their speed. (cut to Mike iCar) Oh, there's one we didn't notice, Mike iCar! Darrell Cartrip: A lot of good racers. Bob Cutlass: We don't have any replays yet, but we do have a list of cars involved, and we'll show you that: INVOLVED IN CRASH: Natalie Certain: We've seen more cars wreck for sure, Darrell, but that was still a huge wreck. Oh, and the 121 of Matt Hopper did an amazing job getting by the 31 of Spinner. Anyway let's see what happened. (List is taken down)(replay starts playing) Bob Cutlass: Oh, looks like Cam Spinner made contact with the 52 of Phil Speedland, and it just set it off. Oh, big hit by the 39 into the 28. Oh and there goes Cam into the air, goes down and the 15 of Rodcap makes big contact with him. (replay continues) Natalie Certain: Oh, and the 84 of Mike iCar comes through, makes hard contact with the 34 of Steve LePage. (to be continued) Category:Blog posts